marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Frederick Dukes (Earth-5701)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-5701 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Height2 = (formerly), 8'0" (after further mutation) | Weight = 510 lbs | Weight2 = (formerly), 976 lbs(after further mutation) | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Abnormally Obese | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Horseman of Apocalypse | Education = | Origin = Mutant whose mutation manifested in a massive weight gain when he reached puberty. | PlaceOfBirth = Lubbock, Texas | Creators = Fabian Nicieza; Patrick Zircher | First = Cable & Deadpool #15 | HistoryText = When Apocalypse started his plans for world domination, he captured four people who he saw as being good enough to be his Horsemen and corrupted them. Blob became the Horseman known as Famine. Famine was one of the Horsemen Deadpool, Cannonball, and Siryn encountered in their alternate reality search for Cable. And even though Famine was accompanied in the fight by Pestilence and Archangel, all three of them were defeated. | Powers = The Blob's mutant powers relate to the mass, strength, resilience and indestructibility of his obese body. 'Gravitational Mass Allocation ': Blob's main superhuman ability is to become virtually immovable at will as long as he is in contact with the ground. He does this by bonding himself to the earth beneath him by force or will, which in effect creates a mono-directional increase of gravity beneath him. This gravity field extends about five feet in radius from his center of balance. Thus if there is sufficient power to uproot him, it would take the ground beneath his feet in an area corresponding to the radius of the field. Through intense concentration, the Blob is able to extend the gravity field beneath him farther than five feet. 'Superhuman Durability ': The Blob's body possesses a high degree of resistance to injury. The fat tissues that comprise the Blob's epidermis are able to absorb the impact of rifle bullets, cannonballs, bazooka, and even torpedoes. The larger of these projectiles recoil from his body at one half the force of impact. The smaller one embed themselves in his layers of fat tissue, enabling him to eject them by merely flexing his muscles. The Blob's nerve endings do not relay any tactile perception to his brain which are near the threshold of pain. The fat tissue of his epidermis is resilient enough to revert to its normal shape within second after deformation caused by impact. It is virtually impervious to physical injury. The Blob's skin cannot be punctured or lacerated by most known materials, frostbitten, or ravaged by any skin disease, due in part to the skin's greatest elasticity and toughness and in part to the highly accelerated rate at which his skin cells grow and replace themselves. His skin is somewhat less resistant to burning. Blob's powers were augmented by Apocalypse to an unknown extent. | Abilities = The Blob is a formidable hand to hand combatant. Although he possesses no formal training, his great size coupled with his strength and resistance to injury render him a highly efficient and effective street fighter. | Strength = The Blob is superhumanly strong and possesses sufficient strength to lift at least 70 tons. | Weaknesses = Projected energy attacks, like optic blasts, have been seen to penetrate his skin. His eyes and the interior of his ears, mouth, nose are also vulnerable to injury. It is not yet known if there is an upper limit to the Blob's ability to absorb impact. While he could easily survive a head-on collision with a bus traveling at a hundred miles per hour, even a highly ferrous meteorite fifty feet in diameter on top of him at terminal velocity, it is not known whether he could survive a collision with an object traveling at near light speed. Further, it is not known whether his skin's imperviousness to heat could survive the 11,000,000-degree heat at ground zero of a multi-megaton atomic blast. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Famine possesses a giant hammer. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Gravitikinesis Category:Horsemen of Famine